


Global Warming

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Winter, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December and snow has been piling up for weeks. What does that mean to Aurora? Sex outside, of course. And she's very enthusiastic about it.</p><p>Just as silly and smutty as it sounds, really. Probably sillier.</p><p>Written for Very Merry Malora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Global Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Useless fact: This is actually a rewritten original piece I wrote last winter. I found it today and realized how incredibly Malora it sounded and had to rewrite it into a Malora fic. So, here we are!

The sun was bright and high – at least as high it could be in December – and the winter air was cool and refreshing. It had been snowing almost constantly the last few weeks and the snow had really piled up. Now, the sun turned what had been a dark, mysterious landscape into something so breathtakingly bright it didn't quite seem real. To her own surprise, Maleficent enjoyed the view very much.

"Let's do it." Aurora's voice pulled Maleficent out of her musings.

"Hm?" Maleficent replied airily, still taking in the gorgeous landscape spread out in front of them.

"Right now." Aurora sounded oddly conspiratorial.

"Do what?" she finally asked, looking over at Aurora.

Aurora grinned widely, eyes twinkling. "Sex."

"Sex," Maleficent deadpanned, staring at Aurora in confusion.

"Yep."

"Sure," Maleficent scoffed, an eyebrow raised. "Why not up against one of those trees over there. Or maybe in the–"

She didn't have time to finish her sarcastic remarks before Aurora grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she ran towards the trees with an excited "okay!".

"Wait," Maleficent tried, stumbling along in the deep snow. "Aurora, _wait_!"

That got her to stop, turning around with an expectant look. "What?" Her eyes were glittering, her cheeks tinged with pink and a big, unrepentant grin shone on her lips. She looked as enticing as always, of course, but out here in a few feet of snow... really?

"Are you serious?"

Aurora nodded enthusiastically.

"It's winter." Maleficent frowned. "And snow," she explained, gesturing at the ground. "A lot of snow. Because it is _winter_."

"Yep!" Aurora exclaimed, her excitement not faltering for a second. She waited for a few moments, apparently expecting Maleficent to continue. "So?"

" _So_ , it's cold, Beastie." Maleficent gave her a reproachful look. "Besides, it's out in public and someone might see us. Although", she drawled, "hopefully _before_ we have time to lose any limbs to the cold."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! And no one is out here anyway." Aurora stepped closer, resting a hand on Maleficent's hip. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it before?" Her voice was sultrier than usual and the look in her eyes was anything but innocent. Still, this was outside in the snow in the middle of winter. Hardly a location made for intimacy.

"I've thought about it," Maleficent conceded, pausing for effect. " _In the summer_. When it isn't freezing outside."

Aurora cocked her head to the side and regarded Maleficent with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Are you freezing now?"

"No–"

"Ha!"

"What–"

Aurora closed the distance between them and pulled Maleficent's head down with a hand on each cheek, interrupting her protests with a kiss. Although Maleficent fought it – meekly at best – her resolve quickly waned and she melted into the kiss. When they eventually pulled apart, Aurora flashed that impish smile of hers, gave Maleficent another quick kiss and continued their impromptu walk, Maleficent's hand firmly in her own.

"You're impossible, Beastie," Maleficent grumbled but made no attempts to stop her. "But I'm sure you're well aware of that already."

Aurora just giggled and squeezed Maleficent's hand softly, humming some unrecognizable, merry tune.

 

* * *

 

"Which tree?" Aurora asked when they arrived at the little group of trees Maleficent had pointed at earlier.

Maleficent gave her an incredulous look.

"You did say up against one of these trees," Aurora explained with a pointed look. "It's only fair that you get to choose which one."

Staring at her lover, Maleficent thought about telling her exactly how insane the situation was, but for some reason – maybe it was Aurora's childish, gleeful excitement – she chose against it, instead sighing. "If I must." She gestured towards a large pine with what looked at least fairly comfortable to lean against. "That one."

"Okay!" And with that, Aurora skipped over to the tree, pulling Maleficent along with her.

Before Maleficent knew it, she was pressed up against the big tree, Aurora grinning devilishly at her. Then Aurora reached up and captured Maleficent's blood red lips with her own, humming in pleasure as she did.

Maleficent wasn't sure what she found more ridiculous: the fact that they were covered up like arctic explorers and were making out against a tree when there were perfectly serviceable _houses_ with _beds_ nearby, or the fact that it was actually, in way... enjoyable. Nice. Even a little exciting. Not that she would admit it anytime soon, though.

One of Aurora's hands snaked in under Maleficent's jacket, starting its long and complicated journey past layer after layer of warm clothing, until it finally reach its target and settled on her waist.

Hissing, Maleficent flinched and threw her head back, hitting the tree trunk. Luckily, both the hood on her jacket and her cap softened the impact. "Your hands are like ice, Beastie," she grumbled between kisses, brows furrowed in annoyance.

Aurora chuckled, pushing her hand around to the small of Maleficent's back and pulled them even closer together. "They'll warm up soon enough."

Maleficent huffed, her own hands still secure in a pair of thick and warm mittens. "Maybe if you didn't go out with your hands bare, you wouldn't need to warm them up," she muttered.

"Maybe," Aurora acquiesced, pulling back a bit and smirking. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this."

She leaned back up, kissing Maleficent deeply just as she pulled up her free hand and cupped Maleficent's neck. With a yelp, Maleficent tried to pull away from the ice-cold hand, but somehow Aurora managed to keep her there, giggling into Maleficent's mouth as she languidly explored it with her tongue. Moments later, Maleficent's yelps and annoyed grunts had turned to moans, to her own displeasure.

"Like I said, they'll get warm soon," Aurora murmured with a smug smile. With surprising agility, Aurora loosened the muffler covering Maleficent's neck and threw it aside, only to trail kisses down along the newly revealed skin, nibbling and licking here and there.

Maleficent scoffed. At least, she _tried_ to, as what came out sounded more like a needy whimper. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep any form of annoyed or even stoic facade up towards Aurora when she was lavishing attention like that on Maleficent's heated skin. Despite herself, she was definitely getting aroused by Aurora's ministrations. Growing frustrated by all the layers of clothing between them, Maleficent threw off her mittens and grasped for Aurora's jacket, fumbling to unbutton it; cold weather be damned.

"Didn't you say it was cold outside?" Aurora chuckled against her skin.

"Your jacket was in the way," Maleficent grunted, tugging up Aurora's thick sweater when the jacket was finally opened. "I couldn't reach you." Her hands finally found their way to Aurora's soft skin, scratching lightly with blunt nails and eliciting a little giggle. She ran her fingers over Aurora's sides again, causing her whole body to squirm.

A grin pulled on Maleficent's lips. _Perhaps_ part of the reason she wanted to reach Aurora's skin was because the younger woman was insanely ticklish in some places.

"You're evil," Aurora hissed, but couldn't stop another giggle from escaping her lips, vibrating against Maleficent's neck.

"And you're the one who thought doing _this_ in the middle of the winter was a good idea," Maleficent countered lightly, confident that she'd made her point.

Aurora pulled away, eyes narrowed dangerously. "So that's how you want to play it?" She bit her lip, obviously working on some nefarious plot Maleficent wanted no part of.

Quickly, Maleficent pulled her hands back, wondering what Aurora would do next. Apparently that was all her lover needed, as Aurora's dark look was immediately replaced with a wolfish grin. Gripping Maleficent's hips, Aurora spun her around and pushed her up against the tree again, this time face first.

"What are you–" Maleficent begun, stopping as she felt a hand quickly make its way down her stomach, stopping to play with the springy hair just below. "Oh," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed on their own. Perhaps Aurora's revenge for her tickling wouldn't be _that_ bad after all.

As the fingers inched farther down at an infuriatingly slow pace, Aurora's other hand was busy making short work of Maleficent's jacket's hood – being, thankfully, removable. Soon, Aurora's breath was coming in short, heated puffs on Maleficent's neck and she leaned back, head tilted to the side, inviting and willing.

"Still not too happy about sex outside in the winter?" Aurora asked, her voice practically dripping with smugness.

Maleficent groaned, rocking her hips wantonly against Aurora's hand.

"We could just stop now and finish this at home..."

"Don't you dare," Maleficent croaked, fingers curling against the tree's bark. When Aurora made no move to speed up, Maleficent groaned again. " _Damn it Beastie_ , just get on with it and shove those fingers in where they belong," she growled.

With a victorious giggle, that was exactly what Aurora did. Taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion between her legs, Maleficent let out a highly undignified squeak and threw her head back, mouth flying open. As the fingers started moving in a steady pace, though, she could only moan, rocking her hips in sync.

Aurora's fingers were relentlessly pumping in and out between Maleficent's legs while she attacked Maleficent's neck with kisses, licks and nibbles, no doubt leaving several marks. Maleficent couldn't care less, loving the little minx her lover turned into in heated moments like these, even as the bites turned greedier and more demanding and the hand between her legs sped up.

Then, when Maleficent was teetering on that blissful edge, Aurora ground down on her clit with the palm of her hand and Maleficent came hard, body shaking and shivering in Aurora's embrace.

As the aftershocks slowly dissipated, Maleficent found her self turned around again, leaning against the tree and staring dazedly at her smiling lover in front of her. Aurora was panting as well, cheeks now fully red and her eyes sparkling even more than the snow around them.

"That was good, right?" she asked, gnawing on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her wide, unrepentant grin.

Maleficent chuckled hoarsely and let her head fall back against the tree, closing her eyes and reveling in the warm afterglow that still held her body. "It was."

They stood like that for a while, Aurora's hands on Maleficent's hip and arm, stroking them absentmindedly.

"So," Aurora said slowly, prompting Maleficent to open her eyes. Aurora's eyes had that decidedly mischievous twinkle in them again. "Do you want to eat me out now?"


End file.
